Kedi Kurabiye
'Kedi Kurabiye '''ilk defa Taş parıltısı'nda görünen bir tatlıdır. Bölümün başından itibaren rakibinin üstün başarısı nedeniyle üretimi durdurulmuştur. Aslan Kurabiye. Bu kurabiyeyi seri boyunca bir çok kez gördük. Kedi kurabiyeler'in maskotunun adı Kedi Kurabiye(karakter)'dir. Görünümü Pembe paket kağıdının üstüne Kedi Kurabiyenin kafasının sembolü bulunur. Dondurmanın sol tarafı çilekli,sağ tarafı vanilyalıdır. Bu aromalı dondurmanın şekli kedi kurabiyenin kafası şeklindedir. Bölüm Gösterişleri "Taş Parıltısı" Kedi Kurabiyeler Steven'ın favori atıştırmalıklardır, ama Aslan Kurabiyeler, benzer bir dondurma ürünü, Kedi Kurabiyelerin, Büyük Donut'ta satışını durdurmasına sebep olmuştur. Kristal Taşlar, Steven için şehri gezip Kedi Kurabiyelerden ''çalmışlardır, Ametist'e göre. Ama İnci kendilerinin geri dönüp parası verdiklerini ekler. Garnet ise bunların hepsinin kendi fikri olduğunu söylemiştir. Kendileri Steven için fazlasıyla kurabiye saklamıştır, Steven eğer hepsini yerse kendi kalkanını çağrabilmesi sonuca varmıştır. Steven, bu kurabiyelerin tadı hakkında bir şarkı söyleme başlamıştır .Ancak kendisi onları yedikten sonra tamamen bu kurabiyelerinin silahını çağırmasını sağlanı sonucuna varmıştır, ama bu sadece bir tesadüftür. "Steven ve Stevenlar" Eve geri dönünce, Steven kendi Kedi Kurabiye şeklindeki pembemsi kırmızı renginde alarmına bakar ve bunun Beach-a Palooza vakti olduğunu anlar. "Uzay Yarışı" Bu bölümünde Greg ve Steven konuşunda yeni bir Kedi Kurabiye şarkısı görülebilir. "Misafir" Bu bölümde Steven'ın komidinin üstünde Kedi Kurabiye şeklinde siyah bir alarm görülebilir. "Geleceği Görmek" Steven'ın hayali bir yok olma sahnesinde, kendisi Kedi Kurabiye adamın geri döndüğünü, şimdi kötü, bir uzay gemisinin içinde Steven'ı elektrik ışınlarıyla ölümüne vuruyor. Kedi Kurabiyeler arkaplanda görülebilir. "Amca De" Uncle Granpa, Steven'a "Taş Parıltısı" bölümünde taşını aktifleştirmek için Steven'ın söylediği Kedi Kurabiye Şarkısı. Kendisi dördüncü duvarı ''yıkmıştır, altaki küçük Cartoon Network afişinde olduğunu söylemiştir. "Uçan Steven" Steven'ın Kedi Kurabiye alarmı eski bölümlerde görüldüğü gibi bu bölümde görülür. Kendisi Büyük Donut'a erken gelmek için alarmı 6:55'e kurmuştur. Önemsiz Bilgi * "Uzay Yarışı" bölümünde, Greg ve Steven konuşurken televizyonda Kedi Kurabiye müziği çalmıştır. * In the Cookie Cat song, Steven states that Cookie Cat is a "refugee from an interstellar war", while Garnet, Pearl, and Rose Quartz are also refugees from an interstellar war (The Rebellion). * While Steven ate the snack in "Gem Glow", his gemstone glowed for the first time in the series, resulting in Steven's belief that ice cream triggered the activation of his powers. ** Although this later turned out to be false, Pearl believed this at the time, since she questionedthe ingredients of Cookie Cat after Steven made the claim. * There is Cookie Cat merchandise and memorabilia seeing as Steven has a Cookie Cat alarm clock. It is unknown if they are still produced after the snack got discontinued. * During Steven's episode of paranoia in "Future Vision", he imagines being visited by Cookie Cat piloting a UFO. In one of his imagined "visions", Cookie Cat turns out to be evil and kills him with a laser beam. * Given its appearance, it most likely has a similar flavor to Neapolitan ice cream. * In the episode "Gem Glow", when Steven sings the "Cookie Cat" rap, a cookie cat is shown behind him with a paler looking cookie casing. ** It is reasonable to assume the cookie part of the cookie cat is vanilla flavored. * The Cookie Cat story closely resembles the story of ''Bee and PuppyCat, another project created by the character designer, Natasha Allegri. ** Several types of Cookie Cats appear in the game Attack the Light. All types recover harmony for a single Gem in varying amounts. *** The original restores 10 harmony, the mint flavor restores 50 harmony, and the 'Cookie Cat Bites' restores harmony over a few turns. **** Mint Cookie Cats and Cookie Cat Bites have yet to appear in the show. ** The 5th Comic of the Steven Universe Comic series by Boom Studios, features a cereal brand known as "Cookie Kittens" on its cover. ** Cookie Cats were available at the "Fantasy Food Truck" at 2015's New York Comic Con. ** In "Steven's Birthday", Steven's birthday cake is a cookie cake shaped like a Cookie Cat. ** In "Gem Hunt", Steven and Connie use Cookie Cat Walkie-Talkies to communicate with Pearl. Kategori:A'dan Z'ye Kategori:Nesneler Kategori:Yemekler